


Villaneve Part 3

by Josie21



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie21/pseuds/Josie21
Summary: Eve arrives unexpectedly in Oksana's apartment and the siblings travel to London





	Villaneve Part 3

Irina and Oksana walked into the kitchen, Oksana's focus was on coffee just as she was about to pour some into a red mug her gaze switched over towards the table her cat eyes widened and her mouth opened into an oval shape her lids began to fill up with tears "get the fuck out of my apartment" she slapped Eve hard across the face, "I want to... " "No don't speak to me Irina get over here now",Irina rushed over keeping her pace steady Oksana handed her a matte black motorcycle helmet Oksana took held of Irina's hand "I need to get out of here" she mumbled to her sister so Eve wouldn't hear her.  
The siblings walk towards the bike 'Oksana lifts Irina on and Oksana sits infront she started the engine she looked over her shoulder looking into Irina's eyes "Derzhis' krepche ko mne"(hold tightly to me)'the youngster locked her arms around her sister's waist securely' "gotov, kogda ty" she replied (ready when you are) she drove all the way to Gare de l'Est Irina paid for the train tickets and they began their journey to London.  
'Oksana looked into Irina's eyes' "were going to take out mustache man" 'Irina looked confused' "who?" "Polastri's Ex, apparently from the heck load of messages she sent me they are getting a divorce" 'Oksana replied', two hours and thirty minutes later they arrived at Piccadilly Circus, Oksana came across a bmw dealership and bought a 1 Series in black,she paid in cash and they traveled to Polastri's house Oksana wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible,she parked the car near by to the house,unbuckling herself she kissed Irina's forehead "Right I need you to stay undercover ok I won't be long"'she handed her sister a Makarov handgun' "this is so you can protect yourself if anything does happen"


End file.
